1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to techniques for transmitting information concerning a second electronic device to a first electronic device. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for deactivating a first device from a second device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern electronic devices, such as computing systems, strive to offer a variety of features to users. Some of these features are standard features known and used in a particular industry, while others are unique and differentiate a particular product or manufacturer from its competitors. One example of a feature that is offered in some computing systems is the ability to turn off, or place in a reduced power state, a first device from a second device. For example, turning off a display screen may also turn off a computing device, such as a laptop or desktop computer, connected to that display screen.
Another feature that may be offered in some computing systems is the ability to have multiple display screens connected to a computing device. The display screens may be connected to the computing device using one or more connection techniques. For example, the connection means may be unique to a manufacturer. Other connection techniques may include connectors or ports having predefined functions. The predefined functions may be defined by an individual manufacturer or designer, or by a standards organization. A government, administrative department, technical, or industry group are examples of standards organizations that may define the functions and/or signals that create a particular standard.
One limitation with using a connection comprised of signals having predefined functions is that additional features not defined in the standard may be lost. A manufacturer may not be able to implement any additional features since there may not be any free, or unused, signal lines available in the connection. Thus, features that a user may expect with a particular product and/or manufacturer may be lost when a system uses a connection technique having predefined functions.